A company involved in litigation may be obligated to locate and disclose all relevant “evidence” to opposing counsel. Such evidence may include a variety of electronic content, including email messages, documents and other files, list and other contents maintained on websites, and the like. This electronic content may be located on a number of different types of content servers in the enterprise, each having a different process of indexing and/or searching information. Identifying, preserving, and processing this electronic content across the multiple servers may be difficult, time consuming, and expensive. The amount of data that the company is required to sort through and produce may be vast. In addition, the lack of tools to effectively limit the amount of relevant electronic content disclosed may increase litigation costs due to the manual review needed of all content before it is disclosed
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.